


Linda in the Time Squad

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Time Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: What if Otto had an older sister with him when Larry and Tudrussel came to Sister Thornly's by accident? Find out in this new fan fic by PerkyGoth14 and follow the adventures of Linda Osworth with her little brother Otto as they join the Time Squad and go on various misadventures through several time periods. Rated T for slight language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on me finding Time Squad episodes on YouTube and inspiring me to make a random OC. This is a prologue which is in Linda's point of view and I'm not sure if the other chapters will be in her point of view or not yet, but let me know what you think. I only own my OC and everyone else belongs to Dave Wasson. Read & Review!

My name is Linda Osworth. I am fourteen-years-old and I am an orphan. I live in Sister Thornly's Home for Wayward Tots with my younger brother Oswald, or 'Otto' as I like to call him and he is now eight-years-old. Otto and I have been through everything together.

It all started when I was six-years-old and Otto was just a baby. There was a gas explosion in our basement and there was a fire. I ran blindly and saved my baby brother and we were with our father. He then noticed our mother was trapped inside, so he ran after her to save her, only for the house to burst into flames and the house was destroyed.

I have not seen my parents since, but Otto and I both strongly assume that they are dead. Chances of adoption in Sister Thornly's place are like a snowball's chance in Hell. Very slim, we have lived here since Otto was a baby. This place is more like a prison than a home with no chance of bail. However, one night, our luck would magically change.

I am the oldest of all the orphans and of course, I'm one of the nicest, since everybody picks on my little brother and the other orphans call him 'Snotto' most of the time. We do chores all day or else we won't survive or eat even if you can believe we have chances of living before perishing untimely like our former parents.

This is my story and about how my life changed on what felt like a normal day in this crappy orphanage.


End file.
